FemHiccup Story idea
by Bryony-chan
Summary: FemaleHiccup! MaleAstrid! AU sort of… This is just an idea I've had for a while now because I love fem hiccup fics but I always re-imagine them in my own way so I thought I should write them down. Hope you like! :D It mostly will focus on Hicca and Asters relationship and it's completely different to the movie in that aspect but everything else is essentially the same.
1. This is Berk

Fem Hiccup story idea

FemaleHiccup! MaleAstrid! AU sort of… This is just an idea I've had for a while now because I love femhiccup fics but I always re-imagine them in my own way so I thought I should write them down. Hope you like! :D

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! :(

 **So you may notice that I skip a lot of the original intro and just kind of do my own thing, as much as I love seeing people rewrite it with there own tidbits I usually end up skipping to the parts where they start actually talking, I must admit I mostly just love reading about the romance between hiccup and astrid so you'll probably notice later on that it mostly focuses around their interactions with one another, I promise they're different from the movie!**

* * *

This is Berk.

We start our story in Berk with Hicca who is somewhat of an anomaly in her village, you see Hicca is the village outcast whilst also being a favourite amongst the locals… Confusing I know.

But you see Hicca is a very talented cook who makes the most delicious roast chicken you will ever taste, she refuses to share her secret herbs and spices recipe with anyone, not even her own father! On top of that she invented something she called a cake but was renamed the 'cupcake' by the villagers as a play on words of her nickname 'hiccup', that and she baked them in mugs. There were numerous things she would bake and share with the villagers from time to time, hence why everyone loved her…

If only it weren't for her nasty habit of always getting into trouble and breaking things around town all the time. Inventions she would call them… needless to say everyone would much prefer she keep her inventive mind in the kitchen. Ever since she was given permission to help Gobber as his apprentice she would come up with new ways to unintentionally destroy the village, a call was made for her apprenticeship to be revoked but she threatened to never make another roast chicken ever again, and on the promise that she would test her inventions in the woods instead of the village she was allowed to stay in the forge.

Now only the odd house was destroyed every other month thanks to her… The rest on the other hand were thanks to the...

"Dragons." Hicca muttered to herself after slamming the door on a monstrous nightmare.

Now raids are a fairly common occurrence in Berk so after the coast was clear Hicca ran outside heading straight for the forge, calls for her to get back inside were ignored but she smiled at the one man who said morning to her. She was nearly fried alive if it wasn't for Stoic the Vast who snatched her out the way just in time.

"What is she doing out agai-What are you doing out?! Get back inside." he yelled at her before pushing her into the forge.

"Phew, hey Gobber. Did I miss much?"

"Ah nice of you to join the party. I thought you would've been carried off." He called to her as she grabbed her apron she smiled at him,

"Who me? Nah I'm way to muscular for their tastes, they wouldn't know what to do with all this." She joked, flexing her nonexistent muscles.

"Well they need toothpicks don't they?" He smirked.

"You laugh now but what would you do if one really nabbed me huh?" She joked not noticing his sudden jolt of sadness while she started grabbing damaged weapons from the window.

He may seem like a jerk but Gobber was probably her favourite person in the entire village, he was the only one who could really appreciate her sense of humour, and she appreciated his right back. It wasn't that she didn't like any of the other villagers, she just found it hard to hold a conversation with any of them. She had just returned a newly sharpened axe when she noticed the teens run past the window, there were only five other people in the village that were around her age and there they were dowsing fires and actually helping the village while she was stuck inside. She watched them with awe and envy.

There was Fishlegs, a large but timid boy. Snotlout her cousin, the biggest jerk to walk the earth. The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, pair of overgrown five year olds. Right as her eyes landed on the last one a huge fireball came down and exploded behind him making him look like a god in the firelight, 'Aster.' she sighed dreamily, leaning out the window to get a better look as they walked past.

Hicca was not proud of the crush she had on Aster, yes he was quite possibly the most handsome boy in the archipelago so she couldn't really blame herself and yet she was ashamed that all it took for her to like him was his looks alone! She barely spoke to the guy, not since they were five but she couldn't even remember much about back then only that she was happy and that they all used to hang out together! Until of course Snotlout started to get mean and competitive, she soon found herself ostracised from the group and couldn't do anything about it.

Gobber pulled her out of her musings quite literally as he carried her back away from the chaos outside.

"Oh come on Gobber please let me out! It's been months since the last incident and I promise this one will work!"

"Ooooh no its far too dangerous."

"Please just two minutes, I'll kill a dragon! Hell, I might even get a date."

"Ye can't lift a hammer, ye can't swing an axe. Ye can't even throw one of these!" He held up a bola only for it to be grabbed by a viking and thrown at a dragon.

"Ah but this will throw it for me." She put on her most convincing voice while petting her contraption proudly, only for it to betray her by flinging at an unsuspecting viking out the window. "Oops." she winced

"Now this right here is what I'm talking about!" He frowned walking towards her,

"Just a mild calibration issue." she tried to pass it off as nothing,

"Look Hicca, if you ever want to get to there and fight dragons you need to stop all… This." he finished rather bluntly,

"You just gestured to all of me!"

"Yes that's it. Stop being all of you." He said cheerfully as if it was an easy and obvious solution to all her problems.

"Oh thanks Gobber that should be easy, while were at it why don't you just grow back a new foot." She commented sarcastically, he whacked her over the head.

"Very funny. Sword. Sharpened. Now." He walked away and back to work,

"Well you started it." she muttered just loud enough for him to hear. Her face grew determined, 'One day I'll get out there and show them.' she thought, she started going through the dragons she had seen and how impressive it would seem if she killed them only to be interrupted by a shout of "Nightfury! Get down!" it was that moment she realised that if she ever wanted to be taken seriously around here then that would be the dragon she would have to kill first. 'All I need is an opportunity.'

"Man the fort Hicca, they need me out there." Gobber said arming himself with a sword,

'Perfect!' she thought trying act casual, but he turned at the last second and pointed to her.

"Stay. Put… There, you know what I mean. RAAAH!" he charged into the fray.

She paused for but a moment, 'Well… he didn't say for how long.' She grabbed her invention and bolted out of the shop as fast as she could with a big grin on her face. she tried to ignore all the shouts for her to get back inside, "Sorry, be right back!" She called hoping they wouldn't follow her. she ran to the quietest edge she could find and quickly set up her slingshot with full gusto only for her spirits to be deflated by the complete lack of dragons.

"Please, gimme somethin to shoot at. Gimme somethin to shoot at." She chanted, praying for something, anything to happen.

That's when she heard it, the night fury was close and he was about to shoot! But she couldn't see him! Desperately trying to catch a glimpse she was aiming haphazardly only for it to go off by itself again, but the cry of surprise was not her own. She couldn't believe her luck as she watched a dark figure fall from the sky landing near ravens point. She stood stunned for a moment, "I hit it… I actually hit it! Woo yeah! Did anyone see that?" She cheered searching for a witness, only to hear a crunch behind her. "Except for you." She said dryly to the Monstrous Nightmare that had crushed her slingshot. 'And I just named it too.' she thought until the dragon roared in her face. Naturally she screamed and ran for dear life.

She ran as fast as she could trying to get to safety, she was almost to the path to get to the torches when she noticed one of the younger children hiding outside his burning house looking scared and lost, so she leapt onto one of the rooftops, an easy feat when you consider the village was built on a hill. Trying not to think about how she was going to get down she just kept running and jumping rooftops trying to get away. She could hear faint cries of 'Hiccup?!' And 'What are you doing up there?' She didn't have time to answer however because she was running out of roof, the Monsrtous Nightmare was right on her tail so she didn't think to look before she leaped.

It would have been a rough landing too, Stoic was there to catch her but landing on him wouldn't have been much softer than landing on the ground, had it not been for the dragon talons that wrapped around her only to carry her off.

"NO!" Stoic yelled trying to reach for her outstretched hand, but she was too far up and he just missed her.

"Pa Paaaaa!" She called back to him, finally processing what was happening.

"Hiccup!" Stoic called, the village was stunned and barely noticed as the other dragons grabbed what they could and flew off in the other direction, but the Ngihtmare was taking her the wrong way. They watched in horror as she kicked and screamed only to fall from its grasp and into the forest. "She got away." he muttered in relief to himself, "Find her! I need a search party out there right now! Every able man and woman is to search for her!" People started moving all at once grabbing torches and forming teams heading towards the woods, those who stayed got to work putting out fires but there were only a few, even the teens had headed off on the search.

"Stoic." Gobber said quietly as they both headed to the woods, "Maybe you should wait here. The chances of her surviving a fall like that-" He stopped when he turned to glared at him, "Look she's the smartest viking I know and if anyone could survive it would be her, but the village probably shouldn't be left so unprotected." He said backtracking. Stoic paused looking extremely upset but he could see the point Gobber was making.

"Fine. But you had better find her." He told him before heading back, not that he was much use pacing in the centre square the whole time.

Thankfully Hicca was indeed smart enough to grab onto branches as she fell, she didn't have the strength to keep hold of them for long though so really she was half falling half climbing down as best she could, she was a good ten feet off the ground before she slipped and landed in a shrubbery. She groaned trying not to move, she was aching all over and her heart was still racing from the terrifying event, but she was exhausted.

She was also pretty sure she'd hit her head on a branch at some point, especially seen as how when she heard the search party coming to look for her instead of being relieved she just felt embarrassed and panicked so she tried to hide by pulling the shrub over herself. The sun had been coming up when she fell but it was still early and dark in the forests, 'Hopefully they won't see me.' She thought to herself before she blacked out.

 **So what do you think? :D pleeeeeease tell me! I respond well to any kind of criticism so don't hold back, but like most people I love hearing kind and friendly feedback! Even if you just want to tell me it's cliche and that Hicca is a 'Mary Sue', don't worry, I totally get it but at the same time I implore you to stay with me as I promise she's too sarcastic and awkward to be MS, I just felt that if he had grown up as a girl instead, she would have different hobbies pushed onto her at a young age and therefore only got interested in forging when she turned say 12ish. If you're still reading this, which I doubt, then kudos! :D**


	2. MARCO polo

**Hey! :D I'm loving the feedback for this story! I can't believe how many people have liked it and it inspired me to keep going... and seen as how I never read these I expect none of you are reading them right now as they usually just contains excuses and 'ain't nobody got time for that I just wanna read my fanfiction damnit!' but it looks weird without it so I wrote one anyway ;) If you got this far then thanks I appreciate the effort you shall be reward with a disclaimer and a virtual hug! :D Yay!**

 **Also I'm trying something different with the format by putting bigger spaces between the paragraphs and whatnot, if you care enough for me to change it then feel free to comment in the reviews to tell me so :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing! Also I don't think I put one in the first chapter but I'll fix that after I update this because I personally hate it when stories I follow update only for it to be a rewrite! :( I don't know if they've changed that because it hasn't happened for a while but I'd rather not risk upsetting the few precious followers I have! Love you all! :3**

MARCO!...polo...

Asters POV

I trudged along with all the teens, we had been searching for a short while now, different teams were taking different paths to try and cover as much ground as possible, I was keeping a sharp eye out trying to look everywhere at once, she could be in the trees or on the ground or in a ditch for all we knew. Even Snotlout was quiet, sure he loved to torture his cousin but even he didn't want her dead.

'Why is it always her?' I wonder, 'why couldn't she just stay inside where it was safe?' I growl quietly kicking rocks while still trying to keep an eye on my surroundings, 'Why couldn't I fall for a less trouble prone girl!' I hate to admit to myself while trying to focus on finding her rather than pondering all the many reasons I had fallen for her. 'And why is that shrubbery upside down?' I pause staring at the bush, 'That's weird.' I move closer and pull it back only to find Hicca limp and unconscious.

"Stop!" I yell at the teens, "I found her."

"Is she alive?" Ruffnut asks actually worried for a change, after all her and Hicca were friends in their own weird sort of way, what with being the only two girls in the group.

"I think so, she must have collapsed after she landed." I say trying to carefully get her out from behind the brush, I sat down with her in my arms using one arm to hold her up and the other to check if she had any head wounds, she winced in her sleep when I reached the back of her head, I freeze before carefully trying as gently as possible to see if the lump was bleeding or not. It still woke her up as she gasped in pain and surprise staring at me in confusion. "Relax Hiccup breathe." I try to calm her down, her breathing starts to even out again. "Guys, go tell the others to stop looking and to head back, Ruff and I will stay to make sure she's okay before we head back, we'll meet you there." The boys all nod before running off in different directions spreading the word.

"Hiccup, try to focus, does it hurt anywhere?" Ruffnut asked,

"Head." She mumbles looking put out.

"Yes we figured that much, anywhere else?" I ask, she looks confused which is so weird seeing her like this, it feels wrong somehow. Hicca has always been incredibly clever, much too smart for her own good, her eyes have always been sharp and focused but now they looked cloudy and confused and that just didn't sit right with me.

"Don't think so." She finally says albeit still far too quietly and slowly for my taste, but it'll do.

"Still we should probably get her back to Gothi as fast as possible, I can't remember what it's called but there's this head thing where if they fall asleep they might not wake up again so make sure she stays awake alright?" Ruffnut says to me, I'm quite stunned seen as how its the longest and smartest sentence I've ever heard her utter. But I do as she says because I'm pretty sure she wouldn't make something like that up. Hicca speaks up something sparking her memory.

"Oh it's a…. a uhhh… a ca-somthin. no con… connnnnion." she cries out in frustration, she obviously knows what it is but for some reason she can't say it and it's upsetting her, it's also worrying me especially because she starts to drift off and I have to shake her to keep her awake. We've been walking for about a minute now, Ruffnut leading the way to find the easiest path while I keep an eye on Hicca.

"Hey." I say to her after the third time she starts to nod off. "Talk to me, it might keep you awake."

"What 'bout?" She asks quietly, I just shrug in response.

"Anything."

"Kay…" She sighs, but quickly starts to doze off again.

"How about you tell me what possessed you to leave the house during a dragon raid?"

"Mmmmmm." She makes an annoyed sound. "If you must know I was testing my new slingshot, and it worked too!" At least I think that's what she said, it was very mumbled and a few words were missing. "Just named it too. Stupid Monstrus nimir." She was nodding off again!

"Okay what's a slingshot?" I ask desperately trying to keep her talking.

"Wepnnn. Shhoots bola." then she seemed to perk up as something occurred to her, "Shhhh don tell but…. shot a Night Fury!" she whisper shouts.

"Did she just say Night Fury?" Ruff calls back to me, before I can shrug Hicca gives me a betrayed look,

"You TOLD her!?"

Ruffnut just laughs at the bewildered look I must have on my face.

"Oh shut up." I glare at Ruff, but Hicca suddenly stiffens in my arms.

"Put me down." She says very quickly, "Now!"

"What?" I ask very confused, but she just rolls out of my arms as best she can while I struggle to keep from dropping her. We end up half falling before she starts puking her guts up on the forest floor. I thank the gods she'd had enough foresight to make sure she was facing away from me but it still took all my willpower not to let go of her as if Thor himself had zapped me but I managed to hold her as she coughed and shuddered. Good thing too as I'm pretty sure that if I had let her go she would've landed in her own sick, which would've been awkward for everyone…

She finally stopped shaking which was good. But she also went completely limp… Which was bad! 'Crap!'

"Wake up!" I start shaking her but she wasn't responding! "Ruffnut we have to get to Gothis' NOW!"

We start running as fast as we can but right as we got the edge of the forest Hicca started groaning and coming around. "Wait!" I call to Ruff, "She's waking up."

"Dizzy…" Hicca grumbles glaring at me.

"Sorry." I mumble to her,

''Don't apologise! You had us freaking out!" Ruffnut yells at her,

"Mm too loud. Head hurts." She said miserably curling in on herself and covering her ears.

"I wouldn't have to yell if you would stay awake damn it!"

"MM tired." She says irritably, glaring again. This was too weird; her emotions kept jumping all over the place!

"Lets just get get her back to Gothi. Hiccup you NEED to stay awake okay? Just focus on that."

"Mmkay." she puts her arms around my shoulders to steady herself and we're off again.

It wasn't long before we were at the village, Ruffnut had ran ahead to find Gothi and make sure she was at her hut by the time we got there. The next thing I knew Stoic had appeared calling for Hicca and taking her from my arms, he was so careful with her and it was quite a strange contrast seeing a man of his size and stature cradle his fully grown fifteen year old daughter and yet she still looked like a small child in his arms. He thanked me by patting my shoulder and giving me a serious nod with gratitude in his eyes.

"I best take it from here lad. Ye've done a good job, but ye should head home and get some rest."

I tried to insist that I was happy to keep looking after her… Emphasis on TRIED. But he was off before I could even open my mouth, so I just stared -longingly- _silently_ as he carried -the love of my life- _her_ away.

I wish I had spoken up. Or followed them. Or visited her while she was with Gothi. Or ANYTHING really because the next time I saw her somehow in someway she ended up engaged to Snotlout….

SNOTLOUT!?

 **Haha another cliff hanger... sort of :) don't worry though, like I said this story will be a** **Hiccstrid/** **Hiccster? Also has anyone noticed that in his thoughts he refers to her as Hicca but says Hiccup outloud? Yeah, that's on purpose people! Either way I'll explain in the next one how the engagement comes about :) again most people don't read past this point but I like to reward those who do so here's a little spoiler ;D not that it's hard to guess but, the engagement is obviously Stoics idea (some weird father instinct belief that the faster she gets married the safer she'll be... which idiot put that idea in his head? cough-Gobber-cough) anyway, Hicca is obviously upset about it... but Aster doesn't know that! XD**


	3. Some heart to hearts Kind of

**Alrighty hey guys! So to the few followers who I have, I love you all and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Lots happens and I must admit I've had this sitting around on my computer since the last chapter went up but I was just struggling to edit it so that it made sense timeline wise... Does that make sense? Also I apologise now for the ridiculous amount of point of views in this chapter! Either way as usual if you read this far then virtual hugs to all! Don't forget to look for spoilers at the end ;)**

* * *

Some heart to hearts... Kind of

No POV

It had been a long day for Stoic…

It started out pretty standard. Dragon raid before dawn, scolding Hiccup for getting out of the house. Fending off the

devils themselves, keeping an eye out to make sure Hiccup hadn't gotten herself into trouble… again.

Oh and Hiccup nearly got carried off by a dragon. Except that wasn't normal! He'd almost lost his little girl, the most precious thing to him, in almost exactly the same way he lost his wife! And Gobber was not helping!

After making sure Hiccup had been taken care of by Gothi he had made his way around the village only to realise that no one had kept track of how much food they'd lost during the raid, but he decided that would be a head ache to sort out tomorrow. He tried to make himself as useful as possible for the rest of the day but it proved to be a fruitless effort. Night finally came and he went to check on Hiccup to see if her condition had improved, Gothi assured him that she was slowly getting getter better which was a good sign and that she would be back to normal by morning which was a huge relief. He chose to spend the night at home after much convincing on Gothis part so that she could do her best work in peace...

The next morning after he finally sorted out the stocktake problem he announced that he was headed to the meeting hall to plan his next attack on the nest, it couldn't have been a coincidence that they had tried to take his daughter; even if it was fourteen years after they had taken his wife...

* * *

Asters POV

It was the next day, Hicca and Ruffnut had been in Gothis hut the entire night but word was out that she was going to be okay. Which was great news, and yet...

It had been bugging me for a while now... Why had Hicca covered herself when she heard us coming? From the look of the roots it had happened moments before we got there so she must have heard that it was us coming and not some wild animal... So why would she do it?

I decided to ask the only person in the village who knew her best, Gobber. He had been in the forge ever since he found out Hicca was okay, and Stoic was still busy catching up with the stocktake of what we lost during the raid, no one had bothered to count or keep track last night.

''Hey Gobber, can I ask you something?"

"Of course lad, how can I help?"

"Well, let's say hypothetically that you were in a really dangerous situation."

''Go on."

''Okay and then you were injured and unable to move, but you hear a search party coming for you..."

''Don't tell me. Hicca hid from you?" Sounding unsurprised, which surprised me completely!

''Yeah." I tried not to show how embarrassed I was that he figured it out so quickly but I needed to know, especially if it's happened before. ''Why would she hide when it was so obviously us and not something else? We're not exactly a subtle bunch so she would of heard us."

''Look lad, what ye've got to realise is that Hicca has very little self confidence and-"

''What? But why? Everybody loves her."

''Everyone loves the FOOD she makes, they don't love much else about her, so she was probably embarrassed and tried to hide so that she could later make her way back on her own-"

''She was passed out and had a concussion, I _doubt_ it would've been easy."

''Aye, but like ye said she was concussed and probably not thinking straight." He was starting to sound frustrated after I kept cutting him off so I shut my mouth.

He had a fair point. It still seemed bizarre to me that she thought no one liked her but I was already confused and decided to leave it at that. Besides Gobber had to leave to join a meeting that Stoic had just called for. He waved and left me to my musings... I had more questions than answers now! I decided to blow off some steam by training in the forest, that might help clear my head... Hopefully.

* * *

Stoic POV

After imploring the people to realise that if the dragons had tried to take Hiccup then they could try to take anyone they soon jumped onboard… at least anyone with someone to lose had. Everyone else however had quickly volunteered after I threatened to put those who stayed behind in charge of Hiccups wellbeing and making sure she stayed unharmed… it was a pretty daunting task after all.

I decided Gobber should stay behind to train the new recruits... He wasn't taking it so well. He _actually_ suggested that she be put into training. ' _Training_! Was he mad?' Having the stall all to herself was one thing but training?! At least with the stall she only had a _possibility_ of getting hurt, but in the ring it was guaranteed to end terribly!

We argued back and forth but as usual Gobber had a secret weapon up his sleeve disguised as logic. The crafty sod.

"Look Stoic ye can't stop her, ye can only prepare her. She's going to get out there again, she'd probably be out there now if she wasn't concussed! You're not always going to be around to protect her, and I know it's a sore spot but if a dragon doesn't carry her off then some boy will come along and take her away from ye."

"No! She WILL be my successor Gobber, she may not be strong but she's got the brains to keep this place afloat."

"Which is why we need to find her a _man_ who can be her strength for her." Gobber piped up, "How about that Hofferson boy? He seems to have a lot of potential."

"Ack don't listen to him Stoic!" Spitelout piped up from the doorway, obviously he had been listening, "It wouldn't be fair to lump her off on a lad like him without even asking if that's what he wants. My Snotlout on the other hand would be happy to take her hand in marriage."

"Who asked _you_?" Gobber confronted him.

"No one, but as her cousin he has just as every right to be chief, _especially_ seen as he is a _man_ and a strong one at that." Spitelout boasted, he always had a tendency to exaggerate but I didn't like the implication of Snotlout being chief and Hicca being on the sidelines… and Gobber was infuriated by it.

"Well it's a shame then that your _boy_ would only be an _advisor_ to Hiccup even if he were to marry her as _she_ would still be chief!." Gobber smirked at him.

We both watched as Spitelouts face fell but he tried to play it off as if it wasn't a big deal. "Well an advisor would be acceptable I suppose, but good luck finding anyone else who would agree to _that_ kind of deal." He spat rather spitefully (pun intended XD) on his way out.

'He's an arrogant fool.' I thought, 'But he has a point.'

"Alright Gobber. You have a point, she'll start dragon training with the others when she's all healed up." I muttered to my closest friend and advisor, "And Spitelout!" I called only for him to appear in the door very hastily, still eavesdropping the twit, "You've got an accord, Hicca and Snotlout shall be engaged but won't marry until they are of age."

"WHA?!" Gobber yells,

"Really?" Spitelout says, "I mean absolutely, I'll have the contract written up toni-"

"No." I cut him off, "No contracts, this won't be set in stone until the last moment. The other lads in the village should have the chance to court her if they wish." It sounded pretty fair to him, and it caused Gobber to relax. Spitelout however looked like he just taken a swig of ten day old yaks milk, but he quickly gave a thin smile and nodded his agreement before taking his leave.

"She's not gonna like this." Gobber said.

"It's for the best." I said solemnly before heading off to visit my little girl…. and to break the 'happy' news...

* * *

Ruffnuts POV

Gothi had asked me to stay to help look after Hicca, which I was happy to do. After all Hicca and I _were_ friends no matter what everyone thought, I treat her the same way I treat everyone, no one is safe from my pranks and comments, not even my brother so why should she be?

Although admittedly the reason we got along was because we could really talk about things, stupid things that guys just don't understand sometimes. I've always considered myself one of the guys but as I got older it got harder and harder not to notice the differences... Hicca helped me quite a lot through all of that and eventually convinced me that just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I can't still be me. It was because of things like that that I considered her my best friend, on par with my brother of course, but I'm pretty sure she doesn't see me the same way... That's probably due to the fact that we don't really talk much unless we're alone. But how is that my fault?!

I mean, yes Snotlout goes out of his way to exclude her from the group but she doesn't particularly try to join in! She has too much pride for that, so much so that she doesn't even realise that none of us really hate her... It's just that she's so different and for the guys especially it can be hard for them to talk to her. Even I struggle to hold conversations with her. Sometimes she'll be talking and it'll sound like she's speaking a whole different language!

Bottom line though, we are friends. Good friends in fact. Which is why I spent the whole day running around for Gothi to collect water and herbs to help her, AND why I let Gothi wake me up well before dawn so that I could keep waking Hicca up every couple of hours to make sure her head wasn't getting any worse.

Every time I woke her up I would have to ask her some basic stuff like her name and where we were, why she was injured. At first I was annoyed with the idea but every time I woke her and asked her she was sounding more a more like her usual self, which made it worth it.

By the next morning we were both awake and chatting like we normally would. It was a relief to see her with colour back in her face and the usual sharpness in her eyes. I decided at that moment that I had played nice long enough and that she could handle our standard banter.

''So." I started casually, ''Are Asters arms as muscly as they look or are they even better?" The response I got was immediate and hilarious! She blushed bright red all the way down to her neck! She whacked me on the arm which felt like a tickle rather than a hit but that was normal.

''Shut up Ruff! I don't remember much okay?"

''Sure you don't. Just like you don't remember how the forge managed to catch fire that summers day when Aster was helping the Ingermans rebuild their house, which just so happens to be right next to the forge. It got so hot he had to remove his shirt... Not that you would remember." I grinned wickedly only for her to throw her pillow at my face, she was still blushing but I just laughed.

''Oh you're one to talk! What about that time you challenged Aster to a one on one wrestling match? You were _quite_ _literally_ crawling all over him!"

''That was honestly just to get a reaction out of you. You may remember I did it during _your_ birthday feast right in front of _your_ table where you got the _perfect_ view. And _I_ got the perfect view to see your face! You looked so put out!" I laughed again, she made the same face which just made me laugh harder, "Yeah, that face right there!"

"You're such a- oh, hi dad." she was cut off because the chief had arrived to check up on her, so she just glared at me instead. I just grinned back wickedly knowing she couldn't say or do anything about it now.

''Hiccup. It's good to see you're doing well. Very good. Yes. Uhm... I er... Listen Hiccup... There's something we need to discuss." This sounded ominous, and there was _no_ _way_ I was missin it, so I pretended to ignore his obvious look for me to leave them in peace and just sat there smiling innocently, waiting for him to continue. ''Right. Well. Hiccup. Ahem. It has been decided that ye shall be betrothed to Snotlout."

The silence in the room was deafening. The smile had instantly fallen from our faces. The shock and anger I was feeling was just too much so I stood as quickly as I could and headed for the door.

''Excuse me I need to go hit something." I said quickly on my way out.

'I'm gonna KILL Snotlout! What has that idiot done now?!"

* * *

Back to Stoic's POV

"SNOTLOUT!?"

So far, she wasn't taking it so well…

"How could you?!" she screamed at me as we made our way out of Gothis hut.

"Now Hiccup-" I didn't want to make this conversation a public scene but apparently she was determined to have it _on the way_ to the house rather than when we got there.

"He's awful! He's stupid and vain and he's mean to me! Why would I ever wanna marry him?! What on earth _possessed_ you?!" the villagers were starting to take notice now.

"Hey, it was Gobbers idea." I tried to argue, after all she listens to him. But apparently that was the wrong thing to say.

"WHAT!?" She gave Gobber the most betrayed look I had ever seen on a human being in my life.

"Oh NO. Snotlout was HIS idea, I just said it wouldn't be a bad idea to look for _suitors_." He defended as quickly as possible.

"Whose side are you on?" I asked incredulously,

"The 'anyone but Snotlout' side." He gave me a dry look. Maybe this wasn't the best idea after all… No! This needed to be done, the other boys will all have the same chance as Snotlout, this will just speed up the process.

"This decision is final Hiccup. _BUT_ -" She tried to interrupt but I cut in before she could, "But! Any man who chooses to court you has every right to do so as long as it's within the next year. If you still have no other offers of marriage by then, then your hand shall go to Snotlout, but _not_ your title." I finished in my chief voice, which meant there would be no arguing. _None_. By now we had gathered a rather large crowd, nearly the whole village had heard the announcement that her hand was available, surely there would be _someone_ who would step forward… right?

She sighed loudly glaring at me but I could see the wheels in her head turning and realising that she wasn't _completely_ stuck with Snotlout… at least not yet.

"Fine." she muttered before walking away towards the house, the villagers started clearing a path for her, but she turned at the last second. "But no Roast chicken for two weeks!" She pointed at me, I tried not to slump in disappointment, but I couldn't keep the scowl off my face. "No roast chicken for ANYONE!" She shouted before marching up the hill to our house, only to be followed by a round of groans and moans of disappointment.

"Yea, _nice_ _goin_ Stoic." One of the villagers called. I finally slumped and rubbed my eyes.

Well that was torturous.

* * *

Asters POV

It wasn't making any sense damn it! There were lots of things to like about Hicca, why would she think no one liked her? It was starting to frustrate me so I did what I always do when that happens, I throw my axe at trees and practice my summersaults. Working up a good sweat always helps.

After a few hours I was feeling much better as all thoughts of Hicca had gotten much quieter. That was until I spotted the guys having what looked like a very heated conversation... Snotlout was looking far too smug, Tuffnut had a grossed out look on his face which was impressive because nothing much got to him or his sister... Who wasn't with them, that's strange, 'she must still be with Hicca.' I couldn't see Fishlegs face but he was making wild gestures.

''What's going on guys?" I called and walked over.

''Aster! I got the best news!" Snotlout cried happily. The others shook their heads behind his back making gestures for me to stop him, but I was too late. "My old man arranged for Hicca and me to get engaged! And you know what that means, you're looking at the next chi-" he was cut off by Ruffnut coming out of nowhere and whacking him as hard as she could over the head.

Needless to say Snot ended up face planting but I was in too much shock to notice. 'What the hell did I miss!?'

 **Yay! Finally! This chapter was a pain in the but to write -.-" oh well I'm pretty happy with the result and as usual would love to hear some feedback no matter how good or bad it may be :) once again if you've made it this far then congratulations here's your spoiler! ;D so in the next one Hicca will** ** _finally_** **meet toothless, and of course end up being late to come home... Which spikes Asters interest as he's been wondering where she's been all day, what fluffy moment could that possibly lead to I wonder? XD**


End file.
